


His.

by draig_asec



Series: Kinktober 2019 [5]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Gags, Knife Play, Lingerie, M/M, Scarification, Spanking, kinktober2019, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-28 19:31:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20971859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/draig_asec/pseuds/draig_asec
Summary: kinktober Days 5 & 6 & 7 & 15 & 17 & 18 & 28 Knife Play, Dirty Talk, Daddy Kink, Thigh Riding, Spanking, Gags, and Lingerie.





	His.

“So fucking pretty.”

Klaus let out a low groan as Diego dragged the blade down his spine. He had been begging for weeks for Diego to bring his knifes into the bedroom, and his brother had finally listened to the request. Diego was still fully dressed behind him, while Klaus lied his stomach in the bed, the pink lace panties and his collar the only thing the other man let him keep on. He felt the knife slice through his skin, a small deep cut on his left shoulder. “I’m talking to you baby boy,” he said. His voice was strained as he moved to make another cut, but not pressing in yet. 

“Thank you Daddy,” Klaus whimpered when the knife made a curved shape right next to the other cut. He felt Diego ran his hand over the panties, before making another cut, while Klaus cried out. 

“You have to be quiet baby,” he whispers moving to make another slice above that one, and when Klaus cried out again he spanked him twice, before setting down the knife, “ I told you to be quiet Klaus,” he said, voice steady and harsh and Klaus cried again. 

“I’m sorry Daddy! I’ll be good, I promise. I won’t make any more sounds please don’t stop, please Daddy,” he kept getting louder, wiggling on the bed a he cried and Diego gave another sharp spank. 

“I didn’t say I would stop now be quiet,” he said walking over to the table to grab a gag, he pulled out a pink and black one they bought a few months back. “Open your mouth baby,” he whispered before gagging him, then “do you remember your signs?” Klaus nods before tapping the head bored once, twice, the three times, and Diego kisses his head before he he spanks him again, “now be good,”

He makes two more cuts in a quick fashion, and Klaus tries to be still, but scream behind his gag. “Sign?” And Klaus raps once, before Diego pulls Klaus’ panties down, turning the dial on the plug Klaus is wearing and smiling as his boy screams again. 

Gods Klaus was beautiful. 

The he goes back to cutting. It’s not hard only one more shape and they’ll be done with this part, he starts making the curves and puts one hand on Klaus’ back to make his boy be still. 

“Was that so bad baby?” He ask kissing Klaus’ hair before wrapping a hand around his throat and choking him. Klaus shakes his head while Diego kisses his shoulder. “Sign,” Klaus taps once again. “Good, you want to come baby?” Klaus nods and Diego moves to sit down patting his clothed lap, “Ride my thighs baby,” he says and Klaus moves to sit in his lap. 

Diego takes off the gag, while Klaus starts to grind his hips against Diego thigh, moaning at the feeling of leather through the thin lace, “thank you Daddy,” he whispers burying his face in Diego’s shirt while he grinds his hips. It doesn’t take long maybe a minute or two before his panties and Diego’s pants are wet. 

“Who do you belong to baby?” Diego ask once Klaus is breathing normally. 

“I belong to you Daddy,” he whispers back. 

***

Three days later Klaus is on their bathroom looking at the scars on his shoulder with two mirrors.

Diego. 

The letters are messy and the scare is still sour, but now the whole fucking world knows who he belongs to. 


End file.
